Involucrándonos
by AnGeLiTa1010
Summary: Este fanfic narra la historia de cómo John y Sherlock comienzan a involucrarse de una forma que no habían hecho hasta ese momento. "Este fanfic participa en el reto "7 pecados" del foro I am sherlocked"


_Antes de comenzar me toca decirles que este capitulo estará vinculado al pecado 'gula' y la palabra que me ha tocado en el reto para utilizar es 'neutral'. Espero disfruten de la historia y comenten. Saludos_

* * *

><p>Me levanto y me estiro cuan largo soy, descansado al fin luego de haber trasnochado varios días acompañando a Sherlock a resolver un caso. Me ducho y visto, tengo hambre así que me dispongo a bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina.<p>

En cuanto llego allí me sorprendo de sobremanera, porque Sherlock está ahí comiendo. Comiendo demasiado. Se encuentra prendido a una tarta de chocolate que ya lleva a medio acabar y a su lado tiene lo que parece ser un tarro de helado terminado ¿Qué le ha poseído como para terminar haciendo algo así cuando siempre hay que estar regañándolo para que se acuerde de comer?

— Sherlock — dije a modo de saludo, sin poder evitar que la sorpresa se trasluciera en mi voz.

— John — contestó mientras seguía comiendo, sin parar de masticar incluso como para contestarme — ¿Quieres? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que terminaba el último bocado de tarta y se levantaba de la silla para ir en busca de algo más que comer.

— No, gracias — respondí demasiado enfrascado en querer descifrar qué pasa por la mente de Sherlock en este momento como para ponerme a comer.

— Tú te lo pierdes — declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

Me senté a la mesa junto a él y me puse a observarlo. En el proceso él ya se había vuelto a sentar con una torre de panqueques con caramelo.

— ¿De dónde has sacado tanta comida? — inquirí sin aguantar más la curiosidad.

— Le he pedido a la señora Hudson que la prepare para mí.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué? — volví a cuestionar sin comprender todavía aquella conducta tan extraña.

— Porque no puedo más de la ansiedad. Necesito desesperadamente un nuevo caso y nada ha aparecido todavía. Voy a enloquecer si no hago algo, por lo que comer es por ahora mi sustituto.

— Pues sí que estás impaciente como para hacer una locura como esta. Vas a salir rodando si sigues comiendo de esa manera — expresé riéndome con sinceridad y queriendo molestarlo.

Contrario a la reacción que hubiera esperado, el sonrío pícaramente y manifestó:

— No te preocupes John, sé cuál es la forma ideal para quemar todas las calorías que he ingerido.

— ¿Ah, sí? —formulé desconcertado.

— Sí — dijo muy seguro de sí mismo — Tú me ayudarás

— ¿Yo? — dudé perplejo.

— Elemental, mi querido John — argumentó tan seguro como antes mientras seguía comiendo, ya casi terminando la enorme torre de panqueques.

No dije nada más, temeroso incuso de imaginar que estaría pasando por su mente. Sabiendo que la mayoría del tiempo es un lugar peligroso y de seguro lo que está tramando no me gustará para nada.

Por fin, cuando terminó los panqueques, me miró y lamiéndose el caramelo que había quedado pegado a sus labios declaró:

— Es hora de que me ayudes John — arrastrando las palabras en un tono que nunca había usado conmigo — Necesito canalizar mis ansias de otra manera, una cosa es que acepte sin dudar cometer el pecado de gula, pero como tú bien has dicho, no quiero terminar rodando. Así que ahora deberás hacerte cargo de tus palabras y ayudarme.

Mientras decía aquello se había levantado de la silla y caminando incluso de forma casi gatuna terminó aquella declaración con un susurro a mi oído.

Me estremecí, inseguro de a dónde quería llegar Sherlock. Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar en nada más. Volteó mi rostro encarándolo con el suyo y girando levemente la cabeza me besó como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Paralizado por la sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo excitado por el hecho de tenerlo besándome por iniciativa propia, algo que me había resignado hace mucho que no podría conseguir, le permití besarme sin oponer resistencia, sin cuestionarle nada.

Una vez se separó lo suficiente como para que ambos pudiéramos recuperar la respiración sacudí un poco mi cabeza, incrédulo y sin saber si debía parar esta locura o dejarme de estupideces y disfrutar del calor del momento sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Intuyendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos Sherlock dijo:

— No pienses John, sólo siente ¿No podemos simplemente pasar un buen momento sin pensar en nada más?

Tragué saliva, luchando conmigo mismo, pero cayendo ante la tentación al ver sus labios algo sonrojados por el beso anterior y acercándome a él nuevamente saqueé su boca con la mía. Él enseguida me siguió la corriente, extasiado de salirse con la suya.

Luego de eso me dirigió hasta el sillón más cercano y me tumbó en él, se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de ambos y antes de lo que hubiera esperado ya estaba chupando mi polla golosamente mientras preparaba mi entrada con el aceite de cocina que él había agarrado de pasada, ya que estaba demasiado ansioso como para ir a buscar el lubricante que seguro tenía en su habitación.

— Sherlock... — jadeé — si sigues así me correré antes de que hagamos algo más...

— Pues córrete en mi boca John — gimió separándose de mi pene lo suficiente como para decir esas palabras, el aire caliente de su aliento rozando el mismo — Quiero saborearte. Luego tendremos tiempo para hacer todo lo demás.

Y dicho eso volvió manos a la obra, cumpliendo sus deseos y haciéndome terminar en su boca. Después de eso se puso un codón y me folló hasta que ambos estuvimos exhaustos.

Horas después alguien tocó a la puerta, sin querer moverme, algo dolorido por la intensa sesión de sexo le indiqué a Sherlock que fuera él. A regañadientes pero aceptando se vistió y fue a abrir la puerta, yo todavía en el sillón ahora recostado cogí un jean y una camisa y me puse las prendas para no estar desnudo ante quien fuera.

— Lestrade —dijo con tono emocionado — ¿Tienes algún caso para mí? — agregó mientras lo hacía pasar y permitiéndome ver y oír toda la conversación porque desde el sillón podía ver perfectamente el vestíbulo.

— Me temo que no Sherlock — respondió — estoy aquí para recoger unos expedientes que recordé tienes aún en tu casa y necesito para cerrar un caso.

— Que fastidio — suspiró frustrado y nuevamente ansioso Sherlock.

No había esperado tener más sorpresas por el día, pero como siempre Sherlock se supera a sí mismo a cada instante. En menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo él estaba lanzándose encima de Lestrade y acaparando sus labios tal como hizo con los míos horas atrás.

— ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo? — dije enojado, caminando con pasos fuertes hacia donde estaban ambos y apartando a Sherlock con brusquedad del inspector.

— ¿Y tú que crees John? — inquirió molesto porque lo interrumpiera.

Iba a contestarle nuevamente alguna grosería, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Lestrade manifestó:

— No sé qué diablos esté pasando aquí o por qué diablos Sherlock me ha besado. Pero sé que no quiero pensar siquiera en ello, así que haré como si no hubiera pasado.

— ¡Pero sí que ha pasado! — refunfuñé.

— Por supuesto que ha pasado John — replicó el detective asesor — Y te puedo asegurar que me gustaría que pase mucho más.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! — grité profundamente ofendido ante su actitud teniendo en cuenta que horas antes lo tenía profundamente enterrado en mi interior.

— Chicos... — intervino Lestrade — Vuelvo a repetir, no sé qué diablos esté pasando aquí, pero quiero que sepáis que cualquier problema que tengáis entre vosotros no es de mi incumbencia, soy totalmente neutral ante la situación.

— Pero... yo no quiero que seas neutral — objetó Sherlock — quiero que me dejes disfrutar de ti.

—Mejor no voy a preguntar siquiera qué está pasando por tu cabeza como para hacer una declaración como esa. Me largo de aquí antes de que me impliquen en esta locura. Volveré en cuanto tenga un caso, y espero que hayáis resuelto sus diferencias para entonces y que no me impliquen en sus disparates — enunció el inspector antes de salir volando de allí.

'_Sabia decisión' _pensé justo antes de encarar a Sherlock, preparándome para lo que de seguro sería una buena batalla...


End file.
